


Sick We Are

by snowynight



Series: Best Friends Together [3]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen, Kid Fic, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 10:57:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11507985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowynight/pseuds/snowynight
Summary: Jim is sick, so Spock stays to make him feel better.





	Sick We Are

It was highly unusual for Jim to be still in his quarters in the afternoon of the ship's time, so Spock entered there to investigate.  
  
"Spock, I don't feel so well," Jim looked up at him from the blankets stashed over him. He looked flushed and bit his lips.  
  
"We should inform the doctor," Spock said, his mind coming up with knowledge of various kinds of space diseases that could be fatal.  
  
"I don't like taking medicine," Jim widened his eyes.  
  
Spock took his arm. "It is illogical. Come with me."  
  
It was unsettling when Jim's feeling leaked through their physical contact: pain, tiredness and worry, but Spock never let go until they arrived at sickbay.  
  
Jim was diagnosed with a common cold, and the doctor could only give him medication that relieved his symptoms. He rolled himself into a ball on the bed looking miserable. "I hate being sick."  
  
"You should rest to help your recovery," Spock said, pouring a glass of water for him. "I should leave for you to take a nap."  
  
"Don't go!" Jim said, taking over the water glass. "Unless you'll catch the same thing as me, I want you here."  
  
Spock was warmed. "Our physiology are different enough that it is not necessary for you to worry about me."  
  
Jim's smiled brightened up the room. "Great! Come up and sit with me."  
  
Spock removed his shoes and climbed on the bed. Jim radiated way more heat than usual, so Spock turned down the room temperature. "Do you want to rest now?"  
  
"Can you tell me a story?"  
  
Spock hesitated. "Would you like a story of Surak?"  
  
"Not this time. I want a fairytale story. My mother always tell me one when I am sick."  
  
"I do not know about such stories," Spock said, illogically guilty that he let Jim down.  
  
Jim looked surprised and sympathetic. "You haven't heard of any? Red Riding Hood, Snow Beauty..." He changed gear when he noticed Spock's blank face. "Never mind. Let's make one up ourselves."  
  
"What is the rule of a fairytale?"  
  
Jim squeezed his nose. "There're no rules. You just make it up."  
"I am too unfamiliar with the genre to make anything up"  
  
Jim tilted his head. “It’s a bother. What if we play let’s pretend and I’m a starship captain and you’re my first officer?”  
  
“The last time we played this game we caused a fire alert.”  
  
Jim at least had the good grace to look ashamed. “I’m sorry for that, but at least we proved our theory. Isn’t it the most important thing? And this time I’ll be careful. Spock, please."  
  
"Very well,” Spock sighed. Jim would continue to ask until he got his way. It would be more effective to agree.  
  
Jim patted his shoulders and pulled the blanket above his head. “All right, First Officer, let’s check out the cave ahead. Look out! There are huge footprints here! Take out your phasers!”  
  
“We should treat weapons as a last resort if we discover a new creature.”  
  
“All right, First Officer. Stay close with me.” Jim took his hand out.  
  
Spock held his hand with hesitation, earning another smile from Jim. He asked when Jim covered both their heads with the blanket. “Why do you do that?”  
  
“We’re going deeper into the dark cave. Look! There’s a spaghetti monster! ”  
  
“A spaghetti monster? I have not come across this before.” Spock frowned.  
  
“It is a big and mean monster who spits out spaghetti to trap people to eat them. It’s a feet away from me.”  
  
“Stay away, Jim - I mean, Captain. We must kill it!” Only after saying this Spock realized how illogically he spoke and he felt his ear heat up. “We may also stay away so that it can live peacefully.”  
  
“Do you want to make friend with it? We can if you want to.”  
  
“It is a loss to science if we don’t study the species.”  
  
“All right. Go ahead.  
  
They befriended the spaghetti monster, discovered an ancient computer which whisked them away to another galaxy, so they must work on an escape together. While Jim’s enthusiastic narration was often fanciful, he listened to and respected Spock’s opinion.  
  
“We make a good team, don’t we?” Jim asked, when they outwitted the alien captors and returned to their ship in the game.  
  
“Yes,” Spock replied. He would enjoy working with Jim in the field.  
  
Jim yawned with drooped eyes. “Told you so.”  
  
“Sleep now, Jim,” Spock said, trying to project a wave of calm to him.  
  
“N’sleepy,” Jim protested with slurred words. Finally he closed his eyes and dropped his head to the the pillow, his breath evened out.  
  
Spock rearranged Jim’s blanket so that he could sleep more comfortably. He left the bed carefully and sat on the chair nearby, guarding his friend's sleep. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Written for fffc challenge: in sickness


End file.
